


The Trip to Whitestone

by gumboy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Because I thought it would be funny, Critical Role Relationship Week, Fluff, Gen, will never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: When the Mighty Nein make their way to Tal'Dorei and Whitestone they meet some interesting people...Or "How the Nein met VM"





	The Trip to Whitestone

The job seemed a simple one. All the Mighty Nein had to do was safeguard shipment of some kind of blackish powder from Wildemount across the Shearing channel to Tal'Dorei and then take it through the roads of the Parchwood Forest to a small city known as Whitestone. The Mighty Nein had no idea why this black powder was so important otherwise they probably would have charged more. But the money was good and other than a bandit group or two, the trip was relatively painless.

And when they arrived at Whitestone they met some very interesting people.

********

"THIS BLONDIE IS THE MOST FABULOUS THING EVER!"

Vex was highly amused at this new customer who came to town. And also thrilled to have someone spend so much money at the Slayer's Cake. "Thank you, darling," she said politely. "It took us several years but I think we finally got the recipe just right."

"I want to buy them all!" The blue tiefling said pulling out a pink haversack and holding it open for Vex to fill up. "Do you have any kind of deal for buying items in bulk?"

A deal?

Oh. This little tiefling had no idea what she was getting into.

********

Taryon was delighted to find another fellow traveler from Wildemount was in town the same time he was visiting. He was even more delighted when the girl seemed interested in tales of his adventures.

"-and that is how I, Taryon Darrington, singlehandedly defeated a kraken and saved Vesrah from a fate worse than death," Tary said ending his tale with a flourish of his hand.

"That is truly amazing," the ugly halfling girl replied with a wide-eyed look as her hands deftly slipped Tary's bag of holding under her cloak. "Surely that was the greatest adventure you ever had!"

"Well. To be honest there was one grander adventure I went on," Tary said as he signalled the barmaid for another drink. "Would you like to hear how I lead the team of Vox Machina through the Nine Hells?"

"I would like that very much," the ugly halfing girl said as she managed to somehow get an entire Helm of Brilliance into her knapsack without Taryon noticing.

********

The city of Whitestone had gotten used to the occasional dignatary coming to visit. However it was rare that the Grand Poobah of This and That donned the Hat of Tourism and took visitors around for a guided tour. Whoever the handsome half-orc was must have had some definite clout.

"And it was here at this outhouse that I personally had a long conversation with a sword that was very sharp and tended to demand a lot of blood," the goliath continued. "It was an interesting conversation and an interesting sword but in the end it had to be sent to another plane of extension."

"This is truly fascinating," the half-orc said with strange accent. "Was this the same sword that helped slew a god?"

"I think so," Grog said rubbing his beard as he strained to remember. "I don't know. I've had so many talking weapons in the last 30 years that they tend to run together."

"I don't suppose you could tell me where this plane of existence would be? I'm just curious as I'm a fan of swords myself."

"I don't think so?" Grog said his voice rising in confusion. "I didn't do it myself. I think that one might be in Vasselheim."

"Vasslheim?" the half-orc asked. "That's a long way off."

"That is another tour all together," Grog replied. "Come! Moving on! Next up is a tour of my favorite house of lady favors."

********

Beau was doing her best to keep her patience and her brain from exploding. She got stuck having to listen to inspiring speeches from a kooky red-headed druid who wore antlers and it was all Caleb's fault.

"And so when you walk up those stairs you have to imagine it not as a climbing of stairs but a climb... no... It's a journey! And even though it might be hard that kind of journey can be a learning experience. Except when it's really just one of those false staircases going no where. I mean who builds those things? For what reason?

Beau dug her fingernails into her palms. And thought about strangling Caleb.

********

Caleb was feeling rather pleased. Once he got a sense that the red-haired druid was going to ramble on for eternity about nothing, he foisted her on Beau and made the excuse about going out for research.

The library was quite a find however he was going to have to go back with Nott. The library was more of a lending place than a selling place and some of those books on magic should probably be in the hands of a wizard who intended to use them rather than just study them.

After spending some wandering around Whitestone he found himself underneath a giant golden tree. One that seemed magical in nature but one that Caleb couldn't deduce for himself. There also was a rather large raven sitting on a branch who seemed to be staring at Caleb with a strange fascination. At first Caleb thought he was imagining things but the longer he stood there the longer the bird continued to stare. 

"Are... Are you looking at me?" Caleb said after making sure no one was around to hear him talk aloud.

The bird launched itself into the air and landed on Caleb's shoulder.

"Oh. Well. I don't know why you're here or why you're doing this-"

And then the bird pooped on Caleb's shoulder and flew away.

"Scheisse. Well. I guess I know the reason," Caleb muttered under his breath. "Clearly all ravens are assholes."

********

When she finally had a moment to herself, Yasha made a beeline to the temple area she had spotted upon entering Whitestone. She wasn't sure why she was there but for some reason she was compelled to go there.

As she entered the temple it was clearly not what she that it was. It was an altar to the Raven Queen and there was nothing about that resembled what she was looking for.

"Can I help you?"

Yasha spun around to see a small gnome dressed in cleric vestments. "No. I was just... well I was hoping to find a place to sit and meditate," Yasha said suddenly feeling awkward. "But this doesn't seem right for me to be here. I'm not a follower of the Raven Queen."

"Neither am I," the gnome said with a smile. "I'm a follower of Saranrae, myself."

"Really?" Yasha asked. "Then why are you here?"

"A friend of mine was a servant of the Raven Queen," the gnome replied. "I come here whenever I'm in town just to... well feel a connection to him. I guess that sounds silly to someone else."

"Not at all," Yasha said shaking her head. "Do you think a follower of Kord would be accepted here?"

"I don't think the Raven Queen would mind," the gnome said with a chuckle. "Are you cleric?"

"Oh, no!" Yasha laughed. "I'm just a simple barbarian. Nothing special."

The gnome's smile seemed to get bigger. "Oh. I don't know about that. I've known a barbarian all my life and he's far from simple. And he’s always been special to me. "

********

Thirty years had been relatively kind to Percy. Compared to the other members of Vox Machina though he was the only one showing any sign of age; but he had accepted it long ago and now was enjoying the benefits of being a retired adventurer. One of them being buying drinks for the next generation and living vicariously through their tales.

The tattooed tiefling had lots of tales to share and was more than willing to tell them for a drink or two.

"And that's when we learned that once you poked the rats with anything sharp they'd explode and cover you in poisonous gas," the Tiefling continued.

"Like a rat balloon?" Percy asked.

"Exactly!" The tiefling replied bringing his glass to his lips only to find it empty.

"Let me top that off for you," Percy said pulling out the greentear whiskey from his own personal flask this time.

"So you've been buying me the low grade stuff all this time?" The tiefling said with a chuckle as Percy filled his glass.

"I think a story about poisonous exploding rats deserves an upgrade," Percy said with a grin.

"Ooooooh. That's nice," The tiefling said after one sip. "I'm not sure that's worth a story about a few rats. And I haven't even heard any of your tales yet so I can reciprocate."

"No, worries," Percy said with a wave of his hand. "My adventuring days are behind me now. I have a wonderful wife, five grown children and one grandchild on the way. Right now, all I'd like to do is sit here and listen to someone else tell me their stories as I'm rather tired of my own."

"Really?" Percy's new friend asked. "You'd rather be here with a family and kids than out seeing the world?"

"I've seen the world," Percy said with a shrug. "And as for my family... Well. It's all I ever wanted."

********

Eventually the Mighty Nine returned to Wildemount, their venture rather successful. And not just because they made some new friendships.

Mostly because Nott robbed Taryon of everything he had and eventually made off with all of Vex's silverware.


End file.
